


explicit

by shefanifan



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanifan/pseuds/shefanifan
Summary: What do you do when you have lost everything you have ever relied on everything and everyone you have ever known just vanishes, but you find a friend and the only thing  stopping you from crossing the line is yourself but then you get a little push from a friend called vodka





	1. Chapter 1

i was waiting outside of this new bar i had never been to called the village it was just around the corner from the universal studios, we had just finished up a meeting for the voice adam and pharrell had left i think blake was calling someone or he was in the bathroom he might have even left i don't know i wasn't really paying attention to anything, i was going crazy, my life was going crazy! i had been waiting for my driver for a good 15 minutes i was getting fed up i just wanted to go to bed and cry. i went into my pocket to get out my phone to call my driver but i couldn't find my phone, god that's how unfocused i had been i had left my phone on the bar anybody could have picked it up. i quickly walked back to where i was sitting to find blake sitting in the seat i left, i walked up to him

"what are you doing with you beautiful self?" he said, i rolled my eyes but giggled he was acting awfully ambitious it was cute .

"have you seen my phone?" i asked still grinning, he pulled it out of his pocket

" i figured you would realise at some point and i couldn't exactly call you to tell you you left it here, but you left it here"

"thank you" i said appreciating his kind gesture

they started playing your song by elton john

"dance?" he said, i looked at him in shock i raised an eyebrow and gave a serious yet confused look

"come on you obviously like this song i can tell, please?"

"god your needy" i rolled my eyes and gained whilst giving him my hand which he respectfully accepted

he put his hands respectfully on my waist and looked at me our eyes locked i put my arms around his neck eyes still locked i smiled he returned the expression only showing his dimples we slowly swayed to the music not taking our eyes away from each other

as the music came to an end he reached down and delicately kissed me after he broke it i got a text from my driver

-are you ready or would you like me to leave the car for you to take when you are ready?

-oh sorry i got caught up could you please leave it. GX

-yeah all good Gwen you have a spare pair of keys right?

-yeah, thanks Jeff. GX

"everything alright?"

"yeah everything's fine, drink?"

"you're talking to blake shelton 71% vodka"i giggled

"i'll take that as a yes" he grind

after about 2 martines i stopped because i had to drive

"i should head off i gotta drive" i said reluctantly

"yeah me too"

i stood up and tried to pay the man but blake pushed away my hand from the bar tender and pulled out his wallet and gave the man a $50 note the man gave him his change i smiled to thank him

"i will walk you to your car" he said kindly

"you don't have to"

"no i want to"

"thank you"

"my pleasure" i smiled back up at him as we walked out he open my door and then we said our goodbyes and he shut it he took a step back and stood there as i put the keys in the ignition and tried to start the car but i guess jeff must have left the lights on i hop out of the car shock my head and laughed

"i guess i need a ride"

"that is something i can do" he replied


	2. truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i hope you like it, please please comment suggestions and opinions i would love to hear them.

blake pulled into my drive after the 20min drive

"would you like to come in i have alcohol!"

"you said my favourite word"

they get out of the the car ad he follows gwen to the door she opens the door

"make yourself at home, vodka?"

"yes please" he says as he sits on a couch in one of her many living rooms

5minits later she walks into the room carrying a bottle of vodka and 2 glasses she puts the glasses down

"look what i found" she says holding up a bottle of smith works

"that is some good shit"

"good thing thing i know the brand ambassador then ayyy" she said jokingly

"i heard he is a great guy"

she sat down and poured some shots

.....

after 5 shots they had fully downloaded and were quite drunk

"what about a drinking game"

"what were you thinking?"

"shot or dare!

"ok" she replied not knowing what she was getting into

"ill start" he said

"k shot or dare?"

"dare"

"ok i dare you to down half of what's left in that bottle" she said pointing to the half empty bottle

he wiped his forehead and picked up the bottle and drank a little over half of the remaining clear liquid

He put it down and wiped his mouth

"Wow ok easy huh"

"Shot or dare?" He said as if he didn't have a burning throat

"Ummm dare!"

"Ok then hmmmm, I dare you to tell me if you like me or Adam more before 10 seconds is up"

" I like you both but probably you because I, I don't know"

"Good enough, I pick dare again"

Gwen bit her lip " I dare you to take my top off" she said in a faint whisper

He steard into her eyes for a good 20 seconds and then slowly put his hands at the hem of her top and slowly removed it revealing her toned stomach and her black lace bra he pulled it off the rest of her head

He stared at her for a few minutes maybe forgetting that her eyes were on her head a few times

"Ok well that wasn't so hard" he said

she reached forward and put her hands on his crutch felling his hard member

"debatable" she said as she giggled and moved her hands away, Blake a bit shocked

" I dar.." Blake started but she intuited

" hey I haven't Finished " she cut him off she kneeled up and bit his ear

"didn't think i would let you get off that easy, did you?" she let go of his ear and took his mouth in hers and passionately deepened the kiss, her hand started to explore his body being drawn to his long curls he soon got the memo and his hands moved slightly lower down the small of her back and stopped at her ass, she soon asked for permission to enter his mouth which he immediately granted and as soon as he felt her tongue swept across his mouth he moaned and squeezed her butt witch caused her to also moan and pull his locks

after about five minutes of a session of feeling each other up gwen let go of blake's hair and moved away but still not breaking the kiss she tried to feel for his buttons on his shirt she slowly started undoing them after his shirt was off she stood them up a undid her jeans and the fell to the ground she then moved on to his pants and unhooked the belt and his jeans also fell to the ground she broke the kiss and bent down to pull his boxers down once his fully erect member fell out she pushed him back down to the couch he pulled her down so she was straddling him and before she had enough time to do anything she latched on to his neck after a few minutes he pulled her up and joined their lips turning to a deep kiss he was holding her back and she moved one hand to push his hand up to her bra clasp interacting that it was ok, after he got the memo he let the bra fall down her arms reaving her tender breasts he flipped her down on the couch so she was lying on her back he threw the bra on the floor and hooked his fingers around her thong and pulled it down and chucked it somewhere unknown before pushing his index finger through her lips feeling the moisture that drowned her pussy

"holy fuck, you're so wet" he said before pulling his finger out and grabbing his hard cock and aligned his dick to her and slowly entered her , so slowly it almost hurt.

"Blake" she said. The pace was slow, he didn’t want to rush, he wanted her to remember while she walked , whilst she worked. 

"Blake quicker" she gasped and he moved his thumb to her clit, moved it slowly and her scream was caught by his mouth, her walls getting tighter until they both met their release falling down on each other.

this was going to make things awkward.


End file.
